Enticing the Dragon
by Loveholic
Summary: Hermione and Draco agree on a plan to get Draco's ex back-Preparation Enticing the Dragon. But things turn out to be more complicated when Hermione starts falling for Draco and Prep. ED turns out successful..


**Enticing The Dragon**

  
  


A Strand of Golden Chocolate and   
Loveholic 

  
  
**A/N**   
Hi!!!! Right now, this is Loveholic writing. Helloooooooooooo!!!   
Well, Fanty (ASGC) is a really good friend of mine and we're both Hermione/Draco nuts, so we decided to?BR>  
*bumbumbum* WRITE ONE OF OUR OWN!!!   
This story'll be carried on in a relay type, where she posts a chapter, I post a chapter, and so on.   
It'll be continued on my name, though, just so people don't have to go back and forth every time they read a chapter.   
This is, obviously, a Hermione/Draco fic. At first, there are OC pairings, but in the end, it's a H/D, and that's really all that matters, isn't it?   
**WARNING**: THERE WILL BE ROMANTIC SCENES IN THIS STORY.   
**DISCLAIMER**: THE CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO US. THE PLOT DOES. SOME OTHER VARIOUS RANDOM PEOPLE THAT WE MADE UP ALSO BELONGS TO US; SOME ROOMS AND IDEAS FOR HOGWARTS BELONG TO US.   
Thank you very much, and enjoy!!! 

  
  


**Enticing The Dragon**

Chapter I: How it all began   
Written by: Loveholic 

  
  
"I can't believe you're doing this to me." The words came out hollow, and as tough as he tried to look, his eyes wouldn't stop shaking with anger and sorrow. Even as Draco spoke them, the phrase sounded desperate, just fitting for a boy who had been dumped by his girlfriend. 

"I'm really sorry, Draco. But I love August. I don't like you anymore. Can't you just accept it?" On the other hand, the words escaping the lips of the girl facing Draco was cold. Cold as ice. Cold as the heart of someone that didn't love you anymore. 

Draco was crushed that the girl he loved most was turning away this coldly. Anger started to bubble up inside him. "Well, that's good." he said. For some weird reason, his mouth wasn't saying what he wanted it to. "I was going to dump you anyway. I have a new girlfriend. Did you know that, Lyra?" His mouth was forming words he didn't want it to. 

'No, no, no.' He thought to himself. 'Don't blabber like that? Lyra pursed her red lips as she seemed to get steamed. "Who is it?" She demanded with a smirk on her face. "Who is the oh-so-great girl who captured the famous Draco Malfoy's heart?" 

Draco's mind had gone blank. He had to think of a person... 

"Her." 

"Who?" 

A shadow passed by past the door of the room they were thinking in. Seeing that person was in a skirt, he opened the door, grabbed that someone's hand, and pulled her inside. Without a second thought, (fuming with anger) he roughly seized the girl's face in between his own and covered her mouth with his. 

The girl protested, and Draco was glad he could hold onto her. She was about four inches shorter than him, and much weaker. After a few minutes, he removed his lips from the girl's. He felt the blood drain out of him as he recognized the face of his "girlfriend." 

At that moment, brown orbs met gray. 

And time stopped as Draco received the hardest slap he had ever received in his life. 

"MALFOY!! !!" 

"....GRANG ER?????" 

  
  
Hermione lay in bed, thinking about Malfoy's suggestion, and the conversation that had taken place right after their kiss. 

'...So you're asking me to "pretend" to be your girlfriend?' Hermione had demanded. 

'It's only temporarily.' 

'What's my profit?' 

'Augustus Ashton is what the girls claim to be the hottest boy in seventh year. If you succeed in enticing him, he'll dump Lyra, Lyra will come back to me, and you'll have the opportunity to go out with the "hottest" guy in seventh year.' 

'And what if I refuse?' 

'Granger, please. First and last thing I'll ask you to do. Please help me. I can't live without her. I can't live without Lyra. I NEED her back. Please? Will you help? Please?' 

  
  
Hermione turned in her sleep, opened her eyes and looked at the photo by her bedside. Viktor Krum smiled back at her, waving occasionally. 

'Viktor... what should I do?" 

Conflicting feelings were taking over her. On one hand, she despised Draco Malfoy, after all he had done to her. 

On the other hand, this was the first time he had ever asked her to do anything, and he had sounded so desperate. She knew what it felt like to lose someone you loved--she knew how it felt, and wanted to help him get his love back. 

  
  
"Hermione! Look!" Lavender shouted in her ear as she excitedly waved a newspaper in her hand. 

Hermione woke up, rubbing her eyes. "What is it?" She asked groggily. 

"It's the Hogwartian!! HOGWARTS IS HAVING A NEWSLETTER!!" She giggled happily. "Listen to this: For the celebrating of the first Hogwartian, there was an event. The students voted for the hottest girl/boy for each year. 97.5 of the students participated..." 

"EVENT?? I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW PEOPLE WERE VOTING FOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!" 

"Shut up and listen. I'll read the first places only for the first through fifth years... We're not really that interested in those, are we? Okay, here we go: The results were quite surprising. For the first year, Michael Davis of Ravenclaw and Lauren Hoshby of Gryffindor were chosen. For second year, Brian McKen of Hufflepuff and Kelsey Creen of Slytherin were voted. For third year..." 

"Just get to sixth year, will you? I'm dying to hear what happened." Hermione said impatiently. 

"Fine, fine. For sixth year, Draco Malfoy of Slytherin and Lyra Turner of Slytherin were voted hottest. For seventh year, Augustus Ashton of Slytherin and Maria Loghen of Gryffindor were voted first place. " 

"MALFOY? THAT SON-OF-A-BITCH??? HOTTEST GUY IN SIXTH YEAR???" Hermione asked, her eyes wide open. 

"Well, you DO have to admit he's good-looking..." Lavender started. 

"Lavender. " 

"Yeah, okay, whatever. But are you going to be his girlfriend or not?" She demanded. 

Hermione's eyes opened wide. "How do you know about that?" She asked, grasping Lavender's shoulders. 

Lavender blushed. "I'm sorry," she said, "I overheard you and Malfoy talking about it last night and... I haven't told anyone." She assured Hermione, seeing her horrified face. 

"I don't know... I think I should, because that's the first time he's asked me to do anything. He pleaded me to do it." 

"HERMION E!! YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH THE HOTTEST GUY IN SIXTH YEAR!!" Lavender squeaked. 

"LAVENDER !!!!!!!!!" 

  
  
Down in the main hall, there was a lot of commotion due to the Hogwartian. Most Slytherin girls were wearing I LOVE MALFOY pins, and there was a crowd formed around the Slytherin table. Walking over to the Gryffindor table, she passed by a Slytherin couple, judging from their robe collars. The girl had mid-waist length brown hair with clear green eyes. The boy had the most gorgeous, cheek-length blond hair Hermione had ever seen, with brown eyes. Hermione, with her mouth open, thought they were the most beautiful two people she had seen. She wondered why she had never noticed these two before; clearly they were going out. 

"Bitch." The girl's beautiful red lips whispered as they passed by Hermione. 

  
  
"Okay. I have a list of what Ashton likes and doesn't like, so here you go. Read it through the first ten." Draco handed her a file, and as Hermione opened it she saw that it was a 500 question-and-answer thing. She started to read it. 

1. Name? Augustus Tudor Ashton   
2. Age? 17   
3. Birthday? August 8th   
4. Favorite color? Light blue   
5. Astrological Sign? Leo   
6. Favorite book? Crime and Punishment; It's a muggle book.   
7. Favorite type of music? Rock   
8. Favorite class: Wizard Photography   
9. Favorite clothing style for girls: Depends. Sometimes tight and sexy is good... I prefer skirts, though. Not mini-skirts. They look slutty: I hate slutty girls.   
10. Vision of a perfect girl: Smart, funny, sincere, and cute. MAYBE sexy...   
"I am not sexy." Hermione declared. 

"Well, you will be." He seemed to ponder something for a little while and then said, "Tomorrow, at Hogsmeade, we're having a Slytherins' night, but people are allowed to bring their girlfriends or boyfriends if they're in different houses. Wear a skirt, okay?" He ran off without giving her a chance to speak. 

A smile crept up on Hermione's lips without her even noticing it. 

  
  
This is Hermione.   
See Hermione walk.   
Walk, Hermione, walk!   
Hermione is wearing a skirt.   
Hermione hates the skirt.   
Hermione is pissed. 

Hermione was in Hogsmeade. She was wearing a skirt that came right above the knee, with tights. The tights were really uncomfortable, but she had to go through it--she had made a promise with Malfoy, and though she hated his guts, she was determined to keep that promise. 

The Three Broomsticks. 

This was it. She took a big breath, and started to walk inside. 

She was walking inside... unaware of the stone sticking out irregularly out of the road. Tripping over it, she fell, with a loud "Aaaaahhhh!!!!" 

Her face bright red, she started to get up. 

*RIIIIIIIIIII IIIP* 

Anger starting to bubble up inside her, she looked down, to see her favorite stockings with a big tear down the side. That anger was quickly replaced with embarrassment. 

"SHIT!!!" She said out loud, knowing no spell to mend her stockings. 

Somebody chuckled. Surprised, she looked up into the deep brown eyes of Augustus Ashton. Her mind went blank as she tried to think of something smart and funny to say. 

"Here, give me your leg." He said, his face red from trying not to laugh any longer. 

Sitting on the dusty road, she stuck her leg out at him. Her mind was screaming at her that she needed to keep her image "smart and funny," but she didn't care anymore. What would Malfoy say? 

Taking a worn wand out of his back pocket, Ashton took her leg in one hand and pointed his wand at it. 

"Clotho." 

The strings of her stocking started working into each other again, and in only a few seconds, the stocking was as good as new. 

Hermione stared, struck by the spell he had just used. Heck, she hadn't even known there was such a spell. She was amazed at his knowledge of household spells. She was amazed by his face. She was amazed by his hair, his eyes. The eyes that met hers right then. 

Blushing, Hermione got up and with a muffled "Thanks," she hurried inside the Three Broomsticks. 

  
  
"Guys, this is my new girlfriend, Hermione Granger." Malfoy announced to the group of Slytherins. 

Ashton, who was busy talking with Lyra Turner, looked up at Hermione, surprised. "You're -- you're the stockings girl!!" he said, and burst out laughing. 

Everyone appeared confused, except for Hermione (who was blushing furiously) and Ashton (who was laughing his head off). 

Oh, God. She had messed this up from the start. 

Preparation Enticing the Dragon would never work. 


End file.
